Chapter 01
by Avalon-Mist-Dragon
Summary: the first chapter to a story im hoping to make more of.. anyways.. yea..written in secondperson Female , originally for a creative writing class, its a vampire story.. but more than that.. its susspense, romance, and other things too so.. go check it out


Disclamer/ note: Whoo! my first story!.. anyways.. any characters/setting/plot/names/ or anything that is similar to any other story is PURELY COINCIDENTAL.this story just came out of my head.. so yeah. if you see any story like it ..tell me.. please. thankyou.

The newly risen sun beats down upon your face, threatening to burn you to cinders, as you lay there elbows propped up to you keep stable, in the burning jagged sands of the fierce desert. You let your head droop to one side and stare at your once beautiful sea green and emerald gown laying tattered and ruined beside you. Viktor has always said the color green brings out your eyes, "God!" you think back not too long ago when you needed to rip part of your dress to lessen the burden of walking, "he'll kill me when he finds out what I've done to this dress." Well aware of the pain it gives you, still you force a laugh, "Heh, here I am, in my, how does he put it? Ah! Yes, my impending doom, and all that I can think about is how HE would react about a dress." you cough forcing out all the sand that flew in to your mouth as you breathed heavily. Letting out another desperate laugh you collapse sprawled out on your back, crying tears of blood.

You suppress your inaudible whimpers and sobs to conserve fluids and energy. In desperation, you savagely bite your chapped lip to moisten your already swollen tongue and give relief to your parched gritty palate. "This simply won't do." You thought weakly, "I need blood."

You stood on the roof top of the old unstable abandoned building, letting your long silky auburn hair to flutter in the wind while you adjust your white silk sewn blouse and your short jet black ruffled skirt. You sigh as you tuck a stray strand of hair behind one ear, "I'm ready." You whisper and jump

You close your eyes to soften the blow of death, when you feel strong arms wrap around your waist pulling you back towards the heavens. Not opening your eyes until you feel the ground beneath, you bite back the pains of the cold winds lashing against your reddened cheeks. Finally having the safety of solid ground, you collapse on the ground sitting up right and body shaking uncontrollably. Still ambivalent of what had happen, you clear the curtain of hair that covered your wind bitten face and look upon your savior. You observe a peculiar ensemble of a black leather jacket, dress pants and shoes making him appear almost comical. Yet, his dark suit emphasizes his milky white skin, short dark, thick brown hair and startling hazel eyes. His face, prominent and untouched by old age stares back at you with tremendous intensity. Those eyes that hold your gaze, eyes that could penetrate the very soul and devour you at any given moment, eyes that hunger for everything. Your conspicuous stare follow him as he offers his hand to you

"I am Mikael. So come young one." Thoughtlessly you accept, taking his cold yet soft hand into yours. With one quick smooth motion, he sets you back on your feet allowing you to lean against him for support. Unintentionally, you consume his scent, so unfamiliar but comforting, strangely reminding you of the ocean and flowers on a summer day. His scent sends your senses spiraling and your legs quivering ready to concede. With eyes half closed, mouth slightly open, and a deep long steady heartbeats, you permit him to take your hand in to his.

Feeling a sharp pain, you widen your gaze as Mikael presses his sharp nail onto your thumb drawing blood. Cocking your head to the side; you stare at the wound on the tip of your thumb that had now begin to ooze with the ruby red liquid, too baffled to respond.

He takes your arm, one hand on your elbow and the other supporting your wrist. You watched as he gently places his lips on your wrists, so that it barely touches. Feeling his tongue coming forth you bite your lip as he licked the blood that tricked down to your wrist, back up again from whence it came. Closing his eyes he gently releases your arm and smiles. Leaning closer he sets his hand on your shoulder and whispers in your ear.

"You will be mine." And with preternatural haste you feel him seize your neck with his teeth testing your skin. Your senses now fully awake from your trancelike state, your heart race in anticipation. You feel him smile against you, and without further hesitation he pierces the sheer flesh of your neck drawing blood, absorbing your being. Pain and ecstasy envelope your body as incoherent memories floods your mind. Minutes that felt like hours, finally you succumb to the rapture of darkness that now smothers your body and soul. Your heart now beats slow and irregular and your breath reduced to sharp intakes of air. And after every drop but the last was drained from you he releases his deathly kiss.

Like the feel water from years of drought, blood drops fall into your mouth and down to your burning throat. You peer through your closed eyes to find a hovering wrist already slit. Without hesitation, you hungrily receive the hot, sweet, metallic taste of blood pressing your mouth against the wound taking the wrist into your hands. You drink relentlessly as life flow through your every vain, stealing you from death's cold embrace and fulfilling you of every need imaginable. After you've drunken your fill, you lick the corners of your mouth to savor its tastes and satisfy your ever increasing appetite. In disturbance you throw open your eyes as your body begins to convulse causing you to bend in pain, plunging into darkness once more.

Mikael's words resonate through your very being, "Sleep my sweetness, for tomorrow night you will be reborn."

You remember, you were stolen from the cold embrace of death, only to embrace death itself, you awake from your slumber, still in the dessert, its sands crusting your eyes. Sensing hopelessness you begin to sob, "Stop, stop this, please Mikael, I want nothing more, I will never question, I won't run again. I've learned." Still half blind, you hear the crunch of sand above you. Smelling the sweet smell of the ocean you look up. "You are not my Mikael!" you panic.

"No, I am not" he answers solemnly, his strange blond hair and blue eyes is all you see before he throws a heavy blanket in the air, covering you. 


End file.
